AI
by jiinx097
Summary: Rock Lee has the chance to have a life-time friend. But his new friend is a robot? And now he must teach this robot how to live and experience things like any other human! How will Lee approach this new challenge? Especially when new feelings are stirred by the little redheaded robot.


**_A/N: _**_Hi! So this is the first fanfic that I've officially written and hopefully you guys will enjoy it. I'm a hue-huge fan of LeeGaa and so hope to do them justice in this fic. ^^ I'm always open to criticism but no flaming please. This __**is**__ a Yaoi so there will be boyxboy in here so if you don't like it please don't waste your time reading it. Unless my fic can magically make you love this pairing as much as I do! X3_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Lee sighed happily as he slowed to a stop at the gates of Konoha central park. He had just completed his tenth lap and collapsed on a bench nearby to catch his breath. People had been coming and going all day, giving him odd looks as he ran, his bowl cut obsidian locks flailing in the wind behind him. His deep coal eyes scanned his surroundings for the eighth time that day taking in the early autumn colours hanging from tree branches, the children chasing eachother with laughter ringing around them. Finally, his eyes landed on a guy sat on an adjacent bench across the park, that was returning his gaze with a slight smirk. Lee felt slightly uncomfortable by this and so glanced away quickly. 'Ten more laps around the park and I'll call it a day!' He thought with a determined nod of his head. Once again Lee took off, jogging at a fast pace. As he was nearing the end of his last lap, a figure stepped out in front of him, forcing him to come to an early stop. Lee glanced up curiously to see the guy from earlier standing in front of him with that same smirk stretched on his lips. The guy had silver hair and topaz eyes.

"Can I help you?" Lee asked in his politest tone with a friendly yet guarded smile.

"My name is Yakushi Kabuto. I can see that you're the type of guy that likes to have friends." the Kabuto guy assumed. Lee nodded happily in response. "But you are also very lonely as others isolate you, am I right?" Kabuto's smirk widened with Lee's next nod. "How would you like to have your very own life long friend?" Kabuto asked. Lee stared at him for a long moment, considering his offer.

"well sure but what is in it for you?" Lee asked curiously. The guy, Kabuto, walked past him in a slow pace so Lee could keep up with him. Not that Lee would have any trouble with catching up to the silvette with his speed.

"Information about your progress with your friend." Kabuto smiled as Lee fell easily into step with him.

"I do not understand..." Lee muttered with furrowed eyebrows. Kabuto let out a light chuckle.

"Well you see, I am a scientist and a surgeon. Currently I have been conducting an experiment to create robots." Lee's eyes widened at this. This wasn't what he was expecting at all!

"So my friend would be a robot?" He questioned with the furrow in his brow becoming more pronounced. Kabuto stopped in front of an oak door causing Lee to hesitate, too.

"Precisely. But naturally, this is a business so I would expect payment in exchange for my creation." Kabuto walked over to the door and motioned for Lee to follow him. Said boy hesitated for a while. Sure he wanted a friend and the idea of having a robot seemed cool! But Lee didn't have any money to buy one. 'what should I do?' He pondered quietly.

"Please, come in. You should at least look around." the silvette stepped aside and waited patiently for Lee to walk in. Which he did, not wanting to keep the other waiting.

The house was only small, being a two story building but looked weirdly spacious. Lee glanced around, taking in his surroundings as Kabuto led him down to the basement. The smaller's eyes widened at the sight of the lower level. There were three robots lined up against the adjacent wall facing Lee and on the table in the middle of the room was an unfinished robot missing eyes and it's right arm. The robots against the wall were so realistic that Lee felt disbelieving that they were just metal. The first was a blonde haired boy with three scratch marks on each cheek and crystal Blue eyes. The boy was wearing an orange shirt and dark blue denim shorts with simple no-brand trainers. He looked to be about the same age as Lee. The next one was a girl with sandy blonde hair tied up in four ponytails and had green eyes that complemented her pale skin. The girl was wearing a pale lavender mid-thigh dress with fishnet stocking and sleeves and knee high black boots. She looked to be two years older than Lee. And finally, the third robot had spikey brown hair and thin dark brown eyes accentuated by the purple streaks of paint on his face. He wore a black hat with cat ears on each side that matched his black shirt and slacks with simple black pumps. He seemed about a year or so older than Lee was. All three of them were amazing and so well made that Lee was certain they could pass for humans. Kabuto muttered something about leaving him to look around and disappeared upstairs, Lee's onyx eyes following him as he left. Eyes flickering around the room once more, he spotted a doorway in the farthest corner of the room. Curiosity getting the better of him, Lee opened the door and peeked around the doorway to see an extension of the workshop with doll parts and tools but Lee's breath caught when onyx clashed with dull teal. He hesitantly walked over to the supposed robot sitting on the floor, looking as if it had been abandoned. The robot had breathtakingly crimson hair with surprisingly no eyebrows and thick black paint circling his teal eyes. He wore a maroon jumper and simple black slacks with matching black boots that had small chains on. To say the least, Lee thought he was beautiful. He slowly reached out and touched his fingertips to the smooth surface of the redhead's face, marvelling at how tender and flesh like it was. There was also a Japanese character printed on his head over his left eye that, if Lee wasn't mistaken, read the kanji for Love. Then a though occurred to Lee as he moved his hand to the fiery locks on the bot's head. Why was this robot out here instead of with the others?

"Yosh!" Lee exclaimed excitedly as he stood up and raced up the stairs to tell Kabuto his decision.

"So you like that one, huh?" Kabuto sighed as he returned to the basement with Lee by his side like an obedient puppy. He could practically see the smaller's tail wagging happily. "He's the defective one, you know? He wouldn't function properly when I made him." the silvette added though Lee seemed unfazed by this comment. "Alright. He's all yours. But remember I want monthly updates on his progress with you. Do this for me and I won't make you pay. Place him on the table over there." Kabuto motioned to the robot still lying lifelessly on the floor. Lee complied and lifted the redhead onto the table allowing The elder to hook the robot up with a few wires. A lever was pulled down and electricity shook the listless body until it twitched. Kabuto unhooked the wires and observed as the robot's eyes became focused and blinked. Lee could barely contain his excitement as those intoxicating teal eyes found his. He could've sworn the droid was actually alive.

"what are you going to call him?" Kabuto's voice snapped Lee out of his reverie and made him think for a moment.

"Gaara. His name shall be... Gaara."

* * *

_**A/N: **__I'm sorry that this chapter seems so small! TT^TT It seemed much longer on my phone pad.. But this is only a taster I guess so if you want more please comment and review? It would be hue-hugely appreciated! =3_


End file.
